transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gun Robo
In the years before the Great War, Megatron scoured the Cybertronian landscape for troops to follow the burgeoning Decepticon cause. This led him to the fabled nomadic GUN ROBO tribe. Forsaking modern Cybertronian conventions, the Gun Robos still follow their original Quintesson military directives to exterminate the indigenous Microns from the empty lands. Neither Autobot nor Decepticon, the Gun Robos are renown for their fierce cunning as warriors. They utilize an advanced mass-shifting transformation, transforming into hand guns. They convert their mass into energy, shrinking to the size of a hand gun, which can be wielded by another Gun Robo warrior. They can then expel this stored energy in an few incredibly powerful blasts. The drawback is that they must tap into their own power supply to refill their base mass, and regain their normal size. This can leave them very weak, while they recharge their power to normal levels. Megatron infiltrates the Gun Robo tribe Megatron converted to a hand gun alt mode as disguise, and infiltrated the tribe, adopting the Gun Robo name “MC-12.” There with the simple tribe of mechanisms, Megatron learned of the ways of the Gun Robo. He was surprised by their alt modes, as didn’t look Cybertronian in design, but more like something some alien culture would design in the twentieth century, four million years in the future. When he asked them about this, they confided in him that they can see into the future. But only on a planet called “Earth” and only in regards to handguns. “Whoa!” He said, impressed with their simple magic . Megatron participated in many attacks on Micron settlements, and soon grew accustomed to the simpler life-style. He’d fallen in love with a Gun Robo female named MC-07, and despite himself, began to imagine settling down with the tribe. Masacre of the Gun Robo But it was not to be. The Insecticons: a rouge group from the Quintesson army which had splintered off from the Decepticons, millions of years ago to seek conquest amongst the stars, had returned to Cybertron! They sought to destroy the Gun Robo tribe, in their quest for greater power. The Insecticons set up an ambush, using a Micron settlement as bait. Megatron’s lieutenant Soundwave sent a warning, but after months of living with the Gun Robos, Megatron had lost his taste for conquest. He no longer desired bloodshed for the sake of bloodshed. Foolishly, Megatron tried to reason with the Gun Robos, telling them of the Insecticon forces. In doing so however, he had to reveal his true origins. He was not a Gun Robo; He was an imposter. He was cast out in shame, and could do nothing to stop the impending massacre. Megatron raced back to Kaon, and gathered as many of his forces as he could, trying vainly to aid the Gun Robos against the Insecticons. But he was too late. As MC-07 died in his arms, Megatron vowed he would keep his Gun Robo alt mode for always, as a reminder, not only of the life he was denied, but also to ensure he would always remember to be prepared to act first. To destroy his enemy utterly, rather than waste precious time with the posturing cowardice of diplomacy. Well... that, and though he would never admit it, after the heartbreak... he secretly welcomed the excuse to have someone hold him regularly. Category:Groups Category: Semi-Joke Articles